Old Town Athletic Club
Old Town Athletic Club, commonly referred to as Old Town Athletic is a Stormwindian sporting club. It is primarily a professional marmotball club based in Stormwind City's Old Town that competes in League One of the Stormwind Marmotball League, and a martial arts gym that has boasted many combat sport champions over the years. Old Town Athletic is recognized for its superior athletes and rough style of play that has lead to sustained success over the years, as well as its fierce rivalry with the Royal Stormwind Sporting Club. As the two best teams in the city, the two often swap places as champions and runners-up in the regional league from season to season, though Old Town Athletic has more sustained success in the Marmotball Assocation Cup and in international competition. The game between the two teams is called The Classic and is often referred to as the greatest sporting spectacle in the Southern kingdom. Old Town Athletic wears black helmets, pads, jerseys, and socks with white shorts, and the club's white axe badge emblazons the jersey's center. The team is now coached by Bhaldorn MacLaren, who stepped into the role after retiring at the end of the 38 LC season. Known for their staunch affiliation with the tough Old Town attitude, the club has been labelled in the past as a blue-collar team, with many of its players working day jobs as laborers, tradesmen, or in the military. Staying true to its roots, the team is supplied kits by The Protective Hide, a prominent leatherworking business in Old Town; and the supporters often gather in the Pig and Whistle Tavern before and after games. The fans are split into two groups; The Towners and The Axemen. Known for their charity and peaceful observation of the game, The Towners are often referred to disdainfully as casuals by the more violent Axemen, who are themselves known for their fierce clashes with Royal Stormwind's Crowns. Despite the difference in approach, the separate bases of support maintain a rough-but-brotherly relationship, and come together on matchdays to support Old Town Athletic to the bitter end, and show unwavering support to one another when criticized by outside parties. Old Town Athletic is sponsored by the Stoneframe Construction Company, and is subsequently owned by its wealthy CEO Jorik Stoneframe. Many see the Dwarf's ownership of the team as something of a political move to endear both himself and his almost-entirely-Dwarven company to Stormwind and its people (despite operating out of Stormwind the company has strict hiring practices to prohibit most non-Dwarves from entry), though Jorik himself oft dismisses this by saying he is merely a humble sports fan. Marmotball Team Roster Coach: Bhaldorn MacLaren Players: *Balmius Chorster - Attacker/Kicker *Elijah Kalrone - Defender/Halfsitter *Llonere Coughlin - Kicker/Club Doctor *Paronathon Biggar - Defender *Tritus Maximus - Attacker *Ambrose - Defender Martial Arts Since the merger of the East End Academy of Pankration under the Old Town Athletic Club banner in 30 L.C., O.T.A.C. has been home to many a martial arts champion in Stormwind's various tournaments and competitions. Competing primarily in the sports of boxing, kickboxing, wrestling, Stranglethorn ground-fighting, and perhaps most importantly pankration, the training camp operates out of the East End Academy's former facilities under the tutelage of head coaches Johnson Winkeljack and Firaz Sahabi. Category:Marmot Ball Category:Sports Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Sport Teams